


Derek's South American Trip: Brazil

by Benn_Xavier, IcyCryos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Derek, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Explicit Language, Latino Character, M/M, Portuguese Language - Freeform, Shameless Smut, South America, Threesome - M/M/M, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCryos/pseuds/IcyCryos
Summary: Derek's extends his South American trip and truly explores his wilder side. With a new look and a new outlook in life, he is living in the moment; Beacon Hills a past thought.





	Derek's South American Trip: Brazil

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a little tumblr ficlet that Icy came up and I did some changes. Also, the proper translation for the portuguese terms are on the end notes. Hope you like it.
> 
> \- Benn Xavier

"Fuuuuuuuuck". Derek drawled out a long sigh as the dick entered him in one solid thrust.    
  
Pulling anonymous fucks from the beach was easy like he never would imagine.  Derek spoke fluent Spanish but when he crossed over to Brazil on his fuck-tour of South America, he found that Spanish only got him so far.    
  
Wearing just a tight floral speedo, fabric sporting a miscellaneous of tropical colors as pink, yellow and red, Derek laid down on the towel sprawled over the warm sand, his muscled ripped body displayed for all passersby to ogle.   
Luckily, a smile, a nod, and a grope of his crotch was all the language proficiency he needed to snag two black Brazilian studs for a late afternoon of fun.    
  
"Meu Deus, que cuceta apertada!" Luiz or Lucas or something starting with an L exclaimed from behind him. He introduced himself in between stumbling from the beach to his friend's car to Derek's hotel. Not that Derek was paying much attention.  His mind, and mouth, was otherwise preoccupied the entire trip as he tongue kissed the stud's meaty lips.   
  
A solid nine inches of thick dark-skinned cock flopped out and Derek wasted no time in getting his mouth around it. He looked up at the Latin stud he was sucking, his jade eyes darkened with lust connecting with the deep brown of Miguel's. A tentative smirk grew on his stretched lips as he had his hungry finally sated and at the irony of being servicing a man with his former alter ego name.   
  
Derek was on hands and knees, head by the foot of the bed where Miguel stay stood, Derek lapping his mammoth cock with slutty despair as Leandro rammed on his round ass framed by the bottom ripped trunks fabric that studs has shredded open as soon they entered Derek's room, not bothering to remove it.   
  
A strong hand ran through his short cropped hair while another set gripped his waist. Derek's back unwittingly arched, both at sting of his anal abuse and to entice the stud behind him. The cock pounding his ass increased its pace, popping the one in his mouth out with each pendulous thrust.    
  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" He moaned out, tears gathering on his eyes. His hand had subconsciously sought out the spot-slick penis in front of him for support.    
  
"Chora pra mim, safada!" Leandro growled, planting a hard slap on his ass. Derek felt the brush of stubbled hair against his cheeks as his lower body was pressed deeper into the mattress. The stretch on his hole, the hard manhandle, everything was a little painful,  but that's the way Derek liked.   
  
A hand cupped his stubbled jaw and brought it back up. "Continua chupando, cachorra."  Derek didn't understand he words nor need any further explanation when his head was shoved towards the dick in front of him.     
  
With swollen slick lips he took the head in his mouth, savoring the salted taste, and twirling his tongue around the tip.  Slowly, he worked the shaft deeper into his mouth until his nose hit Miguel's pubic bone. He held on as long as his breathed allowed, constricting his throat before pulling up for air.    
  
"Você tem uma boquinha de veludo ein, gringo safado." Miguel groaned out as Derek lapped at his balls as he deepthroated the Brazilian, looking at him under moisten eyelashes.   
  
Leandro's gripped tightened and in one fervent yell Derek could feel his insides warm from he man's ejaculation. The man stilled just for a moment before continuing to fuck away at Derek's ass. He didn't have to look to know that the cum inside would be churning to a froth.  A small amount dribbling out with every thrust.    
  
Meanwhile, the cock in his mouth was equally pulsing. Miguel's hands held him down as he came with his own yell. "Toma tudo, vai!"   
  
So deep and long was the dick that Derek didn't even taste the cum, just more or less felt it trickle down his throat. When Miguel finally pulled out, the drag of his head on Derek's tongue finally gave him the hungry taste he'd been craving.    
  
But he wasn't given much time to rest. Hard cock swinging, Miguel swiftly moved behind him and spoke to Leandro.    
  
"Minha vez"

Derek grunted when Leandro withdrew, and soon was gasping again when Miguel filled his gaping leaking hole. His eyes went wide, stubble soaked with tears and sweat with the rest of his body, so Leandro stood in front of him with a dirty cum frothed cock.

“Termina o serviço, cadela” he growled at the jerking body under Miguel's punishing pace. Derek just smiled before he started licking the 10 inches clean. Fuck, he never imagined Brazilian studs could be so hung.

Miguel's hammering soon put him on the edge, making Derek cum untouched for the second time, soiling his already ruined swim trunks. The two black stallions laughing at each of his suffered cries.

Leandro's soft cock slipped from his mouth and Derek laid his upper torso on the crumpled bed, ass in the air as Miguel held up his meaty asscheeks. Behind half lidded eyes, Derek saw the dark sky through the room window, a natural sign of the long duration of their little fuck fest.

Body jerking, Derek licked the cum froth remains off his lips, when Miguel's hips faltered and unloaded with a huffed gasp. As Leandro did, he kept fucking some more minutes before slumping back on the bed beside his friend.

Still lying on the cum-stained bed, Derek shifted his head enough to glance at both guys and winked mischievously at them.  All the while, he pushed a string of thick white semen out of his hole.

Leandro reached out and planted a hard slap on Derek's ass. “Que vagabunda!” he exclaimed, Miguel bursting in laughs alongside him.

Derek remained there sandwiched by the two studs, basking in the afterglow as he silently wished for a second round happen later that night.

At 3:40 in the morning Derek was awakened to Miguel and Leandro alternating on his leaking ass.

**Author's Note:**

> "Meu Deus, que cuceta apertada" = Oh my God, what a tight mancunt  
> "Chora pra mim, safada" = Cry for me, naughty  
> "Continua chupando, cachorra" = Keep sucking, bitch  
> "Você tem uma boquinha de veludo ein, gringo safado" = You have a silky mouth, dirty gringo (Gringo is a non-derogatory term used by Latin Americans to refer to US citizens)  
> "Toma tudo, vai" = Take it all  
> "Minha vez" = My turn  
> "Termina o serviço, cadela" = Lick me clean, bitch  
> "Que vagabunda" = What a slut  
> \------------------------------------------------
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> You guys can also visit my [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com)


End file.
